Abschiedsgruß
by Robbie.Turner
Summary: Max, Walter e um adeus. Yaoi, one-short.


Abschiedsgruß

Ele volta.

Tentou pensar, mas, contraditório a idéia, foi o aperto mais forte, o soluçar inaudível e a súplica singular.

Por Favor. Fica.

Walter era pesado e quente. Walter era um pedaço de fogo num porão feito de gelo. Walter era um pouco de calor numa vida cada vez mais e mais fria

O judeu pediu outra vez, com lágrimas nos olhos.

(aqueles olhos escuros, tão perigosos naqueles tempos)

Walter soltou-se com facilidade, e o encarou. Haviam lutado tantas vezes. Aqueles punhos que o haviam derrubado agora agarravam-se com firmeza nas dobras de seu uniforme nazista, e aquela face pálida e magra, antes sorridente sempre, mesmo com os socos nela desferidos, estava coberta de tristeza.

Mas era um desespero belo e jovem.

Passou-se aquele minuto onde compreende-se varias coisas. Aí cria-se o vermelho na face, a vergonha estranha por estar chorando afinal. Uma derrota. Uma derrota para Hitler.

Afinal até ali ele havia agüentado. A separação da família, a constante humilhação, o estigma em que havia se transformado a condição de ser judeu, o confinar amargo que na verdade, era sua única salvação.

Max enfrentara tudo aquilo sem lagrimas.

Até aquele momento.

Mas era tão ruim assim?

Fraquejar?

Afinal, quem não fraquejaria naquela situação?

"Me desculpe..."

Os olhos castanhos se desviaram dos de Kugler, mas o avermelhar apenas piorou. Estava mentindo. Estava humilhado. Desejava intensamente manter aquela sobra de chama sobre seu próprio corpo. Por mais um momento. Ou dois.

"Eu é que sinto muito". Walter declarou, com a voz infeliz. Mas não se soltou. Puxou o queixo delicado do amigo, e o beijou suavemente nos lábios.

Não foi planejado. Chocou a ambos pelo momento em que se decidiam entre parar e trocar olhares assustados e constrangidos ou aprofundar o contato.

Segunda opção, afinal. Com força. Com desespero. Com as mãos de Max ainda mais firmes nos ombros alemães e os dedos de Walter pesquisando a fundo a pele fria do amigo, por dentro do tecido ralo que a cobria.

Aquilo foi se tornando quase brutal. Como uma de suas lutas.

O beijo cada vez mais intenso. A língua de Walter afundando na boca de Max, roubando seu ar, arrancando alguns suspiros em sua passagem. Daí pro pescoço, quando os gemidos deixaram de ser inócuas demonstrações de intensidade.

Mordidas, ósculos violentos.

Walter parava um pouco para observar as marcas, com os olhos azuis brilhando em algo que parecia orgulho. Um orgulho um tanto confuso de marinheiro de primeira viagem. Um orgulho apaixonado.

Aquele porão sumiu quando Max fechou os olhos. Seus punhos finos vagavam atrás do fecho da calça do amigo, sentindo Walter fazer o mesmo quanto suas vestes.

Não sabia o que queria. Sabia apenas que queria e livrar-se das calças definitivamente ajudaria a chegar lá.

Mãos frias em lugares quentes. Mãos grandes, calejadas. O corpo de Max arqueou lindamente, e sua boca se curvou, submissa às sensações do corpo, enquanto sua garganta expelia um som longo e bem-vindo aos ouvidos de Kugler.

Walter observava tudo com desejo. Baixou o tecido. Deitou-se sobre o amigo, beijando-o outra vez.

Foi violento, desajeitado e pouco romântico. Mas os dois gostaram mesmo assim.

Mordendo os lábios para não gemer de dor, Max abraçou o nazista, que se movia com pouco cuidado, acertando esporadicamente, algum ponto que lhe causava prazer imenso. O tecido do uniforme arranhava as pernas parcialmente nuas de Max, mas ele não se importava. Os movimentos de Walter ganharam um ritmo melhor. O prazer agora era constante, e pedia mais prazer, mais prazer para que fosse alcançando algum ponto onde tudo a volta seria um borrão, onde nada mais importasse senão os dois corpos se movendo, um de encontro ao outro.

Fitou então a suástica costurada na manga do uniforme do amigo, que lhe encarava. Desviou os olhos castanhos e encontrou os azuis de Walter, tão próximos dos seus que seus narizes se tocavam, e seus hálitos se transformavam numa coisa só. Ambos morderam os lábios e fecharam os olhos. O orgasmo os uniu mais, e eles lutaram para fazer aquele momento se arrastar o maximo possível, se movendo mais, com ainda mais força.

Afinal, terminou, com os dois se encarando. Cúmplices de um mesmo tempo de calor.

"Ich liebe dich.

"Sussurrou Walter, ofegante e corado, e ainda dentro de Max.

O primeiro sorriso de um judeu em alguns meses.

"Ich liebe dich."

Foi a replica, difícil de dizer, mas completamente sincera.

Então por que a tristeza palpável? Por que o frio sólido que escorregava pelos vãos que os corpos expunham, extinguindo o fogo daqueles instantes?

Os dois eram sábios e vividos o suficiente para entender que não bastava. O peso daquelas palavras era o suficiente para eles. Mas não para a época. Não para a guerra. O que havia acontecido ali era apenas mais uma marca, apenas uma memória deliciosa para ser examinada a exaustão nos longos meses de separação. Talvez, apenas talvez, uma pontinha de esperança para um retorno. Mas tão incerto. Incerto como a sobrevivência.

Se abraçaram com a triste certeza da incerteza. Mantiveram a chama viva mais um pouco. Walter saiu, olhando para trás por um momento.

Max desejou que ele não o tivesse feito.

Sozinho, no escuro infinito, ele sentiu-se fraco demais para chorar. Dormiu o sonho atormentado de um fugitivo, e sonhou com um acordeão, com Hitler e com Walter.

Em algum lugar da Polônia, um nazista chorava pelo judeu que havia deixado para trás.

Finite

N/A: Essa fanfic foi escrita há muito tempo, quando eu li A Menina que Roubava livros pela segunda vez. Sejam gentis comigo XD

Abschiedsgruß = Adeus

Ich liebe dich = Eu te amo.


End file.
